De nacion a Pirata
by PanLeeBlackfraids
Summary: Inglaterra tiene problemas economicos y su pueblo podria morir si no hace algo- hay dos opciones inglaterra san, una es unirse a otra nacion- ¿Cual es la otra opcion? ... Es... -Descubran cual es la otra opcion y que desidira Inglaterra


DE NACION A PIRATA

CAPITULO I

BY: PANLEE BLACKFRAIDS

En una habitación de esa enorme mansión se llevaba acabo una reunión de suma importancia para el Reino Unido.

¿Están seguros que no hay otra opción?- pregunto la nación con cansancio a sus jefes.

-No la hay, si no hacemos algo nuestro pueblo comenzara a sufrir las consecuencias de la situación que tenemos con Inglaterra san.

Solo hay dos soluciones y una de ellas es la unión con otra nación para estabilizarnos económicamente y la otra...- guarda silencio ante la otra opción.

-¿Cual es la otra opción?- pregunto Inglaterra preocupado ante el silencio reinante de sus jefes-

-La otra opción es- interrumpe su otro jefe de manera nerviosa- es que vuelvas a ser pirata Inglaterra y de nueva cuenta conquistes a otras naciones de esa manera podríamos estabilizar nuestra economía-

Sorprendido mira a sus dos jefes aun sin poder creer la otra opción -Ser de nuevo pirata- repite para sí mismo después de todo realmente si extrañaba esa vida después de tener bajo su cuidado al pequeño América el dejo sus aventuras de piratería solo para darse tiempo de criar a la pequeña nación y después de la guerra de independencia de este ya no podía ni tenia los ánimos para seguir con eso, pero ahora tenia de nueva cuenta la oportunidad de estar en el mar haciéndole la vida imposible a Francia y ayudar a su pueblo, sonrió como hace mucho tiempo que no hacía, una sonrisa llena de suficiencia y diversión y levantándose de su asiento miro a sus jefes y dijo- Preparen los mejores barcos, Reino Unido vuelve al mar y volverá a dar pelea a las demás naciones- sin más se retiro de la oficina dirigió a su habitación tendría que conseguir una buena tripulación para esta nueva etapa de la vida de Reino Unido.

América se encontraba en una reunión con sus jefes discutiendo acaloradamente con estos.

-Este es el momento que estábamos esperando- dijo molesto el jefe de América ya que no lograba que la nación aceptara su propuesta -Justo en este momento el Reino Unido está mal económicamente ahora podemos aprovechar y proponerles una unión entre Reino Unido y América- dice golpeando su escritorio.

América sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido niega furiosamente con la cara -No diga tonterías Inglaterra no aceptara algo como eso lo que deberíamos hacer es ofrecerle ayuda como el heroe que soy-

América esto no es para ayudar a Inglaterra si no para mejorar mas nuestra posición como la mayor potencia mundial es que no lo entiendes si logramos unir Reino Unido a tu territorio nuestra posición seria casi imposible de alcanzar por alguna otra nación- tratando de convencer a su nación.

Eso que está proponiendo no es de un héroe como yo- dice ya muy molesto- Inglaterra responderá de una mala manera-

Viendo que América no cedía decidió jugar su última carta.- Si logramos que Reino unido acepte esta propuesta- dijo de manera seria- Inglaterra tendrá que unirse contigo de esa manera que tanto deseas- dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro.

-What? Do you mean... -se sonrojo de solo pensar en eso que su jefe le estaba sugiriendo- that´s imposible Inglaterra no lo aceptara-

Lo mira tranquilo- piénsalo en cuento Inglaterra acepte el estará unido a ti... piénsalo tienes todo por ganar- dice y se retira de la oficina dejando a América solo con sus pensamientos.

Se quedo ahí sentado no sabía qué hacer Inglaterra estaba mal económicamente y necesitaba ayuda si le hacia la propuesta que su jefe le decía Inglaterra terminaría unido a él siendo uno más de sus territorios pero sin duda el no lo perdonaría no después de ser el su colonia y después independizarse y después convertirse el su mentor en una colonia de el por así decirlo, pero el deseo de tenerlo junto a él cómo su pareja y colonia era fuerte... demasiado fuerte. Se levanto y decidió que tenia tenerlo con el así fuese a la fuerza Inglaterra seria de él.

1 mes después de las juntas de América e Inglaterra con sus jefes.

Inglaterra se encuentra en su oficina leyendo un documento mandado desde Estados Unidos de América ofreciéndole una alianza por el bienestar de su pueblo donde Inglaterra se uniría como territorio Americano y así América ayudarlo económicamente.-

You bloddy git- dice arrugando el documento y lanzándolo al bote de la basura- Acaso no te fue suficiente con independizarte que ahora quieres humillarme más tratando de convertirme en tu colonia- sin más tomando un pluma y papel decidió contestarle a su propuesta.

Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a brillar como el Gran Reino Unido- tomando el teléfono y marcando a alguien en especial dejando que sonara el teléfono hasta que una voz conocida para él.

-¿Si?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea-

-Hola Pan soy yo Inglaterra- dijo tranquilamente- ya es momento de hacer lo que te dije las demás naciones conocerán nuestro poder-

Al otro lado un chico de cabello negro y largo y hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre sonrió de manera divertida.- Ya veo así que por fin te decidiste ah? Dime que te hizo cambiar de opinión, algo debió haber pasado para que por fin te disidieras a volver al mar no mi querido Inglaterra- dijo de manera melosa y una sonrisa que daría miedo hasta al mismo Rusia-

Suspiro y se acomodo mejor el auricular- Digamos que ya me harte de las que las naciones quieran aprovecharse de mi situación tratando de sacar el mayor provecho de mí y mi pueblo- dijo sabiendo de antemano la sonrisa de su contraparte- supongo que ya todo está listo no?

-Por supuesto que si Inglaterra desde el momento en que me contactaste me puse manos a la obra tengo ya las naves y la tripulación- moviéndose de un lado a otro de su escritorio buscando planos y listas de lo que Inglaterra le había pedido.

-Bien partiremos dentro de una semana y esta vez no tendremos piedad de nadie- dijo mirando con desprecio la hoja que hace poco había tirado a la basura.

-Jajaja no se porque creo que todo esto tiene que ver con ese tonto de América no es así Inglaterra- pregunto de manera divertida- siempre que tienes este tipo de arranques... pero bueno esta vez es por tu propio bien y no de él.

-Shut up Pan- mascullo molesto ante el comentario del chico- América es un idiota y esta vez le enseñare que yo nunca he sido una nación débil por fin le enseñare quien es en verdad el Gran Reino Unido.

-Bien, bien te creo en ese caso te veré en tu casa dentro de una semana nos veremos pronto Britanian- se despidió de usando el antiguo mote de la nación Inglesa y colgó.

-Stupid- gimió lleno de frustración contra el chico y sin más se retiro con una sonrisa en los labios por fin volvería a ser lo que nunca dejo de ser.

La respuesta llego rápidamente a manos de América y molesto arrugo la respuesta enviada por Inglaterra.-Como siempre eres una nación muy obstinada Inglaterra pero después no vengas llorando a este héroe por que no puedes con tus problemas hahaha -y sonriendo se levanto por una hamburguesa y esperaría que Inglaterra viniera rogando por su ayuda.

Continuara...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bueno hola gente hetalience es un gusto para mi presentarles esta historia llamada de Nación a pirata yo ya he escrito otras historias de otras series pero esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia y bueno espero ansiosamente sus criticas constructivas esta vez me he decidido en poner a un Inglaterra con mas determinación ya que he leído bastantes donde siempre es la damisela en peligro y siempre termina dependiendo de América y eso pues es algo frustrante creo a mi parecer para las fans de Inglaterra espero sinceramente espero que les agrade.

Y bueno un punto a aclarar es que Pan es un personaje propio y pues dejare por el momento su identidad como nación más adelante le diré que nación es a la que representa.

Por cierto soy Panlee Blackfraids

Gracias por leer.


End file.
